Hidden Secrets, Hidden Scars
by JenLittleKstew
Summary: Mallory aged 18 is living out on the streets and not exactly living in the high life in New Orleans. She is constantly avoiding people and communication, she is weary of passers by and flees from men or anyone who walks the streets late at night. Tyler aged 20 happens to cross paths with her one night. Will she earn his trust or flee at first sight?
1. Prologue

**Prologue;**

I shake violently, with my head covered by my hands, muffling my sobs. The scene replays in my head;

_"'You're a pathetic and disgusting excuse of a woman!' He roared, infuriation blazing within his eyes. I take several steps backwards until my back is pressed up against the cold, concrete wall. _

_'You, of all people denied me of what I wanted! What made you think you had a say in this? You're my girlfriend, you will do what I want, when I want, understand?' He snarled. __'No because I'm not your fucking lap dog!' I wanted to scream but I knew it wouldn't be any use so instead, I hesitantly nodded. __'Good. You will stay in here for the night because I can't even stand to look at you, take a look in the mirro-" _

_"Fuck you!" I did what I never expected I would ever do, I reached out and slapped him. The impact of the hit made his face jerk to the left, until he recovered and his eyes locked onto mine. I tried to run but he clutched my ankle and pulled me backwards with such force, that it made my face slap against the floor. I heard the sickening crack of my nose breaking and blood started gushing out. _

_Before I drifted to unconsciousness, I heard him whisper 'you'll get what you deserve, dumb bitch.'"_

The scene was exactly how I remembered it. But my voice was almost unfamiliar, I hadn't communicated with anyone or myself for that matter for so long that, I'm forgetting what my own voice sounds like. The only voice inside my head is a monotone, female with an American accent; so that is what I imagine I sound like.

I lift my head from my hands as the hot tears stream down my face, yet I make no effort to stop them. I should be used to it by now, the pain, the loneliness and the flashbacks. They always come as I am unprepared, and the pain is so surreal yet the screams all sound the same. I look at my surroundings, the bags of junk and waste around me. The night is dark and I must sleep before the sun rises.

As I am about to fall into a deep slumber, I detect a movement from the corner on my eye which makes my body become on guard, a huge city rat gallops across and comes to a halt when it reaches the trash can. The rat takes pieces of rotten food and scurries away with it in it's paws as I watch in bewilderment.

My eyelids begin to droop and I let unconsciousness take over.


	2. Chapter 1

I awake to the sound of children laughing and that's when I realize I had slept on the parks premises. I lift my head to see young children on the swings with their mother pushing them, other children were chasing each other shouting "Tag!"

_That's odd._

The sunlight was almost hitting me from where I sat. I scramble to my feet and duck down to hide myself. I crawl away from the bushes and run out of the park gate, ignoring the shouts of alarmed parents and curious children.

As I reach the familiar street, I slow my pace. My stomach is grumbling but I have to wait till noon otherwise I'll be hungry later on. You see, there's a certain set of rules I stick to while being out on the streets. Rule #1 Avoid physical contact. I slip past a pedestrian, carefully making sure I don't touch her even in the slightest. I stop at my usual spot underneath the bridge. No-one comes around here, that's why it's my favourite place to stay. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air, the wind ruffling my brunette hair across my green eyes.

Suddenly a vivid image of _him _flashed from under my eyelids before disappearing into nothingness. How I wish I could just forget about him and everything he brought with him, but destiny has no intentions of doing that, does it? I sighed deeply, keeping my eyes closed and my breathing slowed from fast hard gasps. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a start, an old man was in front of me. Startled, I scurried backwards before getting on my feet into a defensive stance.

"Whoa there kid, I'm not going to hurt you." He held his hands up with a toothless smile. I didn't relax completely. Rule #2 Never let your defences down, whatever the situation. I just nodded and began to walk off.

"Hey, wait! What's a young kid like you doing on streets like these? I just came here to see if you were alright, you can keep your space." He called out. I spun around to face him. "It's fine, I was about to leave anyway."

He nodded politely "Nice to meet you kiddo, and you forgot your backpack." I walked over to him and took my backpack from him.

"Thank you. Goodbye.." I stalled.

"Doug." He reached out his hand, and I shook it firmly. "Anyway, you never did answer my question."

"Long story short, life sucks." I gave him a sad smile before walking in the opposite direction.

"You never told me your name, Kiddo."

"Then you'll never need to know." I retorted walking out of sight from him.

I walked down the unfamiliar street as my stomach growled, I had been out for quite a while. I dug my hands into my pockets, they were empty.

_My life just gets better and better._

I walked towards the back of the convenience store, my eyes first caught sight of the dumpsters then the infested mice beside it. I shrugged, Rule #3 Waste not, want not. I dipped into the dumpsters and picked out some pieces that looked at least slightly edible. Then my eyes hovered over to the burger lying on the side next to a soda, I cautiously took a few steps closer, thinking this was some sort of sick joke.

When nothing jumped out, I snatched it from it's place and ran to a better shelter. Scoffing most of the burger down, I realized I had left my backpack. Should I leave it there? No, I can't leave it there, it has my blankets and one change of clothes. I backtracked, running down the streets getting dirty looks from by passers.

As I ran to the back of the convince store, I stopped short. As I was close to the corner, I saw a shadow of a human figure. As I poked my head around further, I realized they were looking inside my backpack. I need to get it back...

I stepped forwards as the street light shone on me, the figure looked up at me. Rule #4 Stay Away From Men. I stilled, my heart thumping dangerously in my ribcage. I cannot break this rule, men are dangerous. They're only looking for sex, I must stay away from them but not before I get my backpack back.

"T-that's my backpack." I whispered hesitantly, looking at the ground in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking. It's not everyday you find a backpack on the ground... here." He reached his hand out that was carrying my backpack.

I snapped my head up, did he just apologize? As soon as I looked up, I knew it was a bad idea. Our gazes locked, green eyes to blue. My breath hitched in my throat. His skin looked soft and nourished, his freshly shaven beard already re-growing. His perfectly sculptured lips were parted slightly, plump and pink. His body,

_Holy sh*t, sex on legs._

_Snap out of it, Mallory! Rule #4 stay away from men!_

I shook my head softly, muttering a string of curse words before covering my emotions and looking at him again. I grabbed the back from his hands, not making contact with his hand. "Goodbye."

"Wait." He grabbed hold of my wrist.

I stumbled backwards, shocked from the contact. "Get off me!" I screamed.

He let go and took a step backwards. I was breathing in short and hard breaths now. "It's okay, shh, calm down." he soothed me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

His voice was soft and warm, his eyes looking into mine. "I won't hurt you, I promise it." He held out his hand but then awkwardly retracted it, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Tyler."

_Is this guy crazy?_

I guess I have no time to find out because in that same second, sirens filled the air, red and blue lights flashing. Rule #5 Avoid cops at all cost.


	3. Chapter 2

The police officer approached us, studying our clothing - especially mine - and our faces, probably looking for a sign of the deer-caught-in-headlights. I knew from the awkward shuffling that the idiot stood next to me was giving off that vibe and emotion. "What seems to be the problem here?" The cop asked, his eyes darting between me and Tyler.

_For a police officer, you're not the brightest crayon in the box._

"Excuse me, young lady?" My eyes widened a fraction, shit I said that out loud? From the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler muffling his laughter. "I meant the idiot next to me" - I nudged Tyler for empathise - "The little deer-caught-in-headlights façade." I covered it up by lying straight through my teeth.

Smooth Mallory, real smooth. Tyler shot me a quick glare before whipping up his own comeback "I was just helping this young lady - the damsel in distress. I gave her the backpack."

"And the shouting?" My face flushed slightly, I ducked my head down to cover it. "She was being a stubborn bit- I mean, uh, I gently put my hand on her wrist I guess she freaked a little."

"What're your name and ages?"

"I'm Tyler, twenty-four."

"Mallory, I'm Eighteen." Tyler looked taken back by this.

"I'd like to speak to Tyler in private. As for you, Mallory this officer will ask you a few questions." The cop walked off with Tyler trailing behind him.

The female officer turned to me this time. "Young lady, I will have to take you to a care home. They'll take care of you, bath you, feed you. Now come with me," she extended his hand towards me. Wide-eyed, I shuffled backwards, shaking my head profusely. The officer took a step towards me, as I stepped backwards.

_It's now or never._

Taking this as my opportunity to run, I fled.

I sprint down the streets and the alleyways until I get to my favourite place, my bridge. They won't find me here, it's mostly deserted. I place my backpack down and slump against the wall, tears trailing down my face.

_Mallory, stay strong. You'll be okay out there you know, it's okay to cry but after that you need to get up, stronger than ever. I love you, kiddo. Goodbye._

Caroline's words rung in my head, that was the last time we spoke. She disappeared. I cried so hard that night, that kid was my best friend. It seems everyone I love always leaves so I stay disconnected from everyone, it's the only way to cope. I sat up slightly, wiping the tears from my face. "Mallory, stay strong." I muttered.

My stomach grumbled as I spotted a piece of cheese across from me, I reached across to take a better look. It was slightly mouldy but it's better than nothing, I chewed a small piece. It wasn't exactly lush, yet who am I to complain?

After finishing it, I curled up into a ball, leaning against the concrete wall as my eyes drifted closed.

_"You look beautiful today, sweetheart." He took my face in his hands, his touch rough and demanding. I broke the kiss and used the excuse of "You're ruining my makeup" and turned away from him. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall, crashing his lips to mine forcefully. I tried pushing him away, shoving at his chest but he wouldn't resist. _

_ S__uddenly, he broke the kiss and walked out of the room, leaving me to cry silently. I feel so violated, sick to the core._

I rub my eyes and look around, no-one is here. I stand up, my legs almost giving in, along with the rest of my body. Nevertheless, I walk on to the end of the alleyway and note that the sun is shining brightly today.

I walk down the streets and decide that I'll go to the food market… Maybe they'll offer me a bite to eat. As I approach the food market, I gawk at the display of fruit and vegetables in front of me; saliva builds up in my mouth.

The old lady behind the counter smiles softly at me.

_Well that's a first._

"Here, have a banana and an apple. But run, quickly." She hands me the fruit and I stare at her in bewilderment before running off and finding a space to eat. I turn a few corners and I'm at my destination; an empty parking lot.

I kneel down and cup the apple in my hands, setting the banana aside for a few minutes. I bring the apple to my nose and inhale, it smells so… fresh. I bite into it, the sweet juices dripping out of my mouth and the fruit. I chomp down on the piece in my mouth and the juices flow around my mouth, I swallow, chew, swallow, bite and repeat until there is nothing but seeds left.

I could plant the seeds yet I wouldn't be able to keep them alive, it's not everyday I get water or food. As much as I want to eat the banana, I refrain from doing it. I need it for tomorrow.

"Excuse me, Mallory?" A male's voice asks. I snap my head around, it's Tyler. I exhale deeply in relief that it's not some drunken snob, yet Tyler's not exactly far from it.

_You don't even know the guy, Mallory!_

"Go away." I reply flatly. Panic rising up my body, I need to get out of here, he'll send me to the police, I know he will.

"Mallory, you have to listen to me."

"No." I sob speed walking away from him with my backpack over my shoulder, and my banana clutched tightly in my hand.

I almost reach the end of the parking lot until a hand grabs my wrist. In panic, I twist my arm trying to break free. I tug forwards, trying to yank my hand out. "Let go of me, please!" I cry in desperation.

"Mallory, it's me. It's okay, you're okay." The familiar voice soothed me. He spun me around to face him and I took a few steps backwards.

"Stop," I whisper. "Stop trying to find me, I'm not worth your time just. Leave. Me. Alone." I continue in a monotone voice.

"I want to help you, take care of you." He takes a step forwards, I step backwards.

"I don't need your help; I'm not a damn charity case!" I shouted, tear trailing down my face. Without waiting for his response, I ran again, like I always do.

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry I had to change it a bit at the start. I hope it's good so far... **

**Bye. :P**


End file.
